


love story

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Technically slow burn, implied (past) drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's not a spectacular love story, but it's a love story.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	love story

There's no spectacular love story for Spencer, it was never a case of pining or world shattering realizations, no love confessions or dramatic feelings. Spencer's love story is simply average and it's more than he could ever want. 

It started with exhaustion, falling asleep on the plane next to Hotch, waking up with his head on Hotch’s shoulder. His neck was sore and his hair was messed, but it was the best he'd slept in weeks. The smell of Hotch’s cologne lingered even after he'd lifted his head and apologized.

It became a thing, Spencer’s head resting on Hotch’s shoulder even when he couldn't sleep. It was a comfort for both of them and the team didn't dare question it. Hotch’s cologne became an extension of Spencer, the smell in his hair and on the right sleeve of his shirt. 

They had to double up on a case in a small town, it was unspoken, but known by everyone, that Hotch and Spencer would share. There were two queens in the room, but Spencer fell asleep with his face pressed against Hotch’s chest. 

It wasn't something they talked about, wasn’t something they deliberately did, until it was. Spencer knocked on Hotch’s door past midnight, hands shaking and eyes red, “I've been having cravings,” he said, words struggling to come out, “I can't sleep, I need…” The unspoken _you_ echoed in the space between them. Hotch let him in. They whispered to each other, laying in Hotch’s bed, fingers intertwined. 

The next morning he made breakfast for Hotch and Jack, finding comfort in the two of them. That became regular, Spencer’s clothes found their way into drawers in the Hotchner household, a third toothbrush showed up in the bathroom, physics books started piling up in random places, _Hotch_ became _Aaron._

They finally realized what they were when Seaver joined the team, she made a comment about their closeness and everything just clicked. That night was the first time they kissed, hands exploring each other everywhere they could. 

The kissing never stopped after that, quick pecks on the cheek before Spencer would leave a room, desperate _thank god you're okay_ kisses when cases went wrong, domestic kisses while watching TV, neck kisses before bed. They rarely showed public affection, but when they did the team only smiled and said nothing. 

Jack started calling Spencer dad and he cried into Aaron's arms out of happiness. They started calling it their family, everything became _we_. Five years into their relationship, Aaron proposed during a Doctor Who marathon, Spencer cried then too. 

It's not a spectacular love story, but it's a love story. Spencer spends everyday with the love of his life and his newly adopted son, and he's happier than he's ever been.


End file.
